Another World
by kikyorocks543
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata wake up to find themselves in another world. Things start to get strange when Sasuke and Hinata run into there other selves. Based on the Road to Ninja world. Rated M for future Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I shouldn't be working on another fanfic when I'm busy with one already, but I've had this idea for this fanfic for a long time. I just haven't had the time to work on it, but I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes his whole body hurt. The last thing he remembered was Naruto and him fighting Madara and Obito. He slowly sat up and looked around. He was in some kind of Village that looked like Konoha, but different.

"What the hell are you doing here Uchiha idiot?"

Sasuke looked up to find a strange girl that looked like the Hyuga girl that was obsessed with his teammate, but it couldn't be her. She was a shy timid girl that rarely even spoke who wore baggy clothes. This woman was the complete opposite. She was confident and cocky. He then stared at her outfit and definitely not shy.

"What the hell are you looking at pervert!"

Sasuke stood up and dusted himself off. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Excuse me!"

"Why would I stare at you? You're not my type."

The girl just stood there shocked.

Sasuke was about to leave when the girl grabbed him and pulled him into a demanding kiss.

She didn't know what happened to the player of an Uchiha, but it was an improvement. He was cold and heartless. Just her type and he was hot. Almost as hot as Menma.

"Hinata are you okay?"

Hinata groaned and slowly opened her eyes to find herself in Sasuke's arms. Her face turned bright red. "Uchiha-san."

Sasuke smiled "Why so formal Hinata-chan? Please call me Sasuke."

Hinata bit her lip. "Gomenasai Sasuke-san, but can you please put me down."

"Of course hime."

Sasuke gently placed her down.

"I don't have much memories Sasuke-san could you please tell me what happened? I don't seem to remember what happened after Madara attacked us."

"Madara?"

"Who's that?"

Hinata gave him a dirty look. "You know Madara? He's an Uchiha like you."

"Did you hit your head or something? There's no Uchiha with that name and I should know. I know every Uchiha in this Village.

"What?" Hinata stopped and looked around. It looked like Konoha, but different and Sasuke's outfit was different. Instead of a zipped up gray shirt he wore a open purple shirt with a black shirt underneath. He also wore an Uchiha fan necklace. Who ever this was it wasn't the Sasuke she knew.

"I don't know what it is, but there's something different about you Hinata?"

Hinata paled. "I should be going." She was about to leave when Sasuke pulled her into an embrace.

"Not so fast. You're different, but it's a good kind of different and I like it. Neko-chan."

Hinata squirmed and tried to break free from his arms.

Sasuke grabbed her chin and tilted it. "So kawaii."

Before she could say anything Sasuke pulled her into a kiss.

Sasuke smiled as he held his passed out hime. When he kissed her she ended up fainting in his arms. Hinata was definitely different, but he liked it this way.

"Don't be so cold Sasuke." Hinata said as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Don't touch me. You're not my type."

Hinata smiled. "If I'm not your type then why didn't you pull away from my kiss?"

Sasuke glared at her. He was beyond annoyed. He had to get out of here and find his team. He pushed her hand away. "I don't have time for this." Sasuke started to walk away.

She smiled God he was hot.

Sasuke was walking, but came to a halt when he ran into someone who looked just like him holding Hinata.

Hinata blushed and squirmed. "Please let go."

Real Sasuke's eye twitched. He didn't appreciate that his look alike was assaulting Hinata. It was giving him a bad name. "Let her go before I chidori you."

Fake Sasuke laughed and let go of her.

"Uchiha-san." Hinata ran to him and hid behind his back.

Fake Sasuke laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. Whenever I see a cute girl I can't help myself. I didn't mean to get handsy with your girlfriend." It finally clicked in his head that this wasn't Hinata well not the Hinata he knew at least.

"Who the hell are you?" Real Sasuke said with venom in his voice.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said with a big smile on his face, but soon that smile was replaced with a face of terror when other Sasuke activated his chidori.

"Don't give me that crap! You can't be Sasuke Uchiha cause I am."

Fake Sasuke frowned and took a closer look at Sasuke. "Are you sure about that? You look nothing like me."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. It took all his self control not to chidori this impostor and that's when Sluty Hinata showed up.

She looked around and froze when she noticed the two Sasuke's and a girl that looked like her hiding behind the hot Sasuke. "Okay what the hell is going on?"

Lady Tsunade sighed as she stared at the look alikes. "Menma told me once that another version of himself from another world came here once. I think it has happened again, but this time it's your doppelgangers. So My Hinata and Sasuke I want you guys to take your doppelgangers home."

"What!" Slutty Hinata said. "Why do we have to do that?"

Tsunade sighed and pushed up her glasses. "We don't know how long they will be stuck here. They need somewhere to stay."

"Couldn't they stay somewhere else?" Slutty Hinata said.

"Well they need someone to show them around too, besides we don't know if we can trust them. Who better than have their copies watch them." She turned to the real Sasuke and Hinata. "No offence to you two. We just don't know if we can trust you."

"None taken." Real Sasuke said.

"But Lady Tsun.."

"No butts Hinata. You will watch your other self. It's an order."

Slutty Hinata grumbled. "Come on."

"Oh um right" Hinata said as she followed after her.

Slutty Hinata groaned in annoyance. Why couldn't she watch Sasuke's hotter self. She already knew she was going to hate watching her timid self.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope it wasn't too weird. To tell which character is talking I'm going to have it just Sasuke or Hinata for the real. For the Fake Hinata and Sasuke I'm going to use slutty for Hinata and for Sasuke you'll just have to find out in next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All the Sasuke's and Hinata's stared at each other. "Okay we need to give each other nicknames or something so we know who we are talking to."

They all thought about it for a minute.

"Oh I know." The other Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Hinata said

He smirked and tilted Hinata head so she would be looking at him. "You of course would be called hime."

Hinata felt her face heat up and pulled away from him.

"I don't think so you player." The other Hinata said angrily.

"Then what do you think then?"

She smiled "I'm be hot Hinata. She'll just be Hinata and you." She said as she stared at Sasuke. "You'll be sexy Sasuke." She winked at him

"Then what am I?" other Sasuke said

"Ugly Sasuke."

"Hey."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance. He was getting really tired of this fighting. "Just shut up already. You'll be bold Hinata." Sasuke said as he pointed to the Hinata wearing the revealing outfit. He then pointed to regular Hinata. "You'll be shy Hinata. I'll be Sasuke and you will be Stupid"

"Hey!"

Bold Hinata smiled. "I like the sound of that."

He grumbled. "You two hate me don't you."

Sasuke and bold Hinata both smirked. "Maybe."

"Please don't be mean to Sasu-san" Shy Hinata said.

"Sasu-san?" Stupid Sasuke thought for a minute. "I love it. Everyone call me that."

"Fine, but there is no way I'm using any suffixes." Both Sasuke and bold Hinata said.

"Fine."

"Good" Sasuke said as he started to walk off. He was still going to call him stupid whenever he gets the chance.

Sasu sighed "I should go. Don't want my twin even madder with me." he then ran off leaving behind the two Hinatas.

"I'm home." Sasu said as he opened the door with Sasuke behind him.

Fugaku ran into the room and pulled Sasu in a hug.

Sasuke stood there shocked.

"How's my boy." Fugaku said as he ruffled his son's hair.

"I'm good, but I brought someone home with me."

"Oh a new girlfriend?" Fugaku asked.

"Not exactly."

Sasuke walked out of Sasu's shadow and stood in front of Fugaku.

Fugaku's eyes went wide. "Mikoto get in here!"

Mikoto walked into the room. "What is it honey?"

Fugaku turned his head towards her and he pointed to Sasuke. "Why didn't you tell me Sasuke had a twin brother?"

Mikoto rolled her eyes. Her husband could be such an idiot at times. "He's not a twin. I should know I carried him for 9 months and gave birth to him."

"So if this is not Sasuke's twin then who is he and why does he look so much like are son?"

"Well instead of asking me why? Why don't you ask are son or this boy that looks like are son?"

"Great idea. Son who is this?"

Sasu smiled. "This is Sasuke. My doppelganger."

Fugaku stood there confused. "What?"

"So you're saying you're from another world where everything is opposite from ares?" Fugaku said to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded.

"That's so cool." Fugaku and Mikoto said at the same time. "Who the Hokage in your world?"

"Still Lady Tsunade, but she's not flat chested and doesn't wear glasses."

"How about us?" They both asked him.

Sasuke went stiff.

"Is something wrong?"

Sasuke stood up from his seat and walked out of the house without saying a word.

Shy Hinata looked around the Hyuga compound. It looked so familiar to her's, but it was so much brighter and had a warmer feel to it.

"Hinata." Hiashi ran into the room and hugged his daughter.

Bold Hinata glared at him. "Let go of me old man."

He pulled away. "I'm sorry. I just missed you."

She rolled her eyes.

Hiashi then made eye contact with the real Hinata. "Who is this?" He asked

"This is Hinata. She's me from another world."

Shy Hinata bowed in respect. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hiashi." she gasped when he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my god you're so freaking cute. This is wonderful I have another daughter from another world."

She squirmed in his grasp.

"Dad stop it you're scaring her."

"Oh sorry." He pulled away.

She bit her lip. Yep this was different.

Sasuke sighed as he sat at the park bench. He already hated it here. He hated his doppelganger, he hated the look and smell of it here. He hated everything. He frowned, but what he hated most was his parents were alive in this world. It brought back painful memories. His father in this world was actually kind, unlike his real father. He still remembered as a child he only wanted his father to love and pay attention to him like this Fugaku.

Shy Hinata was walking around when she noticed Sasuke sitting. She didn't know why, but she thought he looked so sad so she decided to take a seat next to him. "Hello Uchiha-san."

"Hello Hyuga."

She smiled. "It sure is strange here. My doppelganger is very confident and your doppelganger is…" She paused for a moment. "Well a player."

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"But, the strangest thing is my father is a very loving person. So what is it like at the Uchiha compound?"

Sasuke didn't know why, but he decided to answer her. He just felt like he could trust her for some weird reason. "My parents are alive."

Hinata's eyes went wide. "What?"

"They're so different, but yet so similar to them."

Hinata placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt so at ease with her, maybe it was because he was in a strange world and she was the only familiar thing in this strange world.

"Sasuke!" Sasu ran towards them. "There you are. Is everything alright? You kind of left suddenly."

Sasuke sat up. "I'm fine now." He said as he smirked and stared at Hinata.

Hinata felt her face start to heat up.

"Hinata."

"Oh um yes."

Sasuke smiled "Thank you."

Hinata stood there stunned as she watched Sasuke leave with Sasu. She still couldn't believe he said thank you to her. She gasped that's when it hit her. "He used my first name?"

I'm sorry for the long wait. I've got a job so it's been harder for me to update with my crazy work schedule, but things are starting to calm down a little. I'll try to update more often, but I can't make any promises. I hope I didn't go too fast with starting Sasuke and Hinata's relationship. They won't fall in love for a while, but they will soon start becoming friends. I just think it would be cute to have their relationship start by them being a comfort for each other. Also a decided to change RTN Hinata's nickname because it seemed a little mean to call her slutty. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes. Please review and thank you for all the support.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shy Hinata looked around the bedroom. It was quite different than her room at home. Her room was purple with lots of stuffed animals, but this room it was black and covered with ninja gear plus it was a mess. Dirty clothes everywhere, Books, makeup, and lots more.

Bold Hinata rumbled. "I can't believe I have to share a room with you."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It's annoying."

Shy HInata frowned. She was still not sure about staying here. It was obvious that her doppelganger didn't like her.

Sasu smiled. "I can't believe that we're sharing a room. This will be great. We can stay up talk about your village and about all the hot girls there."

"No thanks."

"What, but why? Don't you have pretty girls at your village? There has to be. Your Hinata is smoking hot."

"Shut up."

"You're so cold Sasuke. Come on tell me you must have a girlfriend or something? I bet all the girls are all over you. They sure are with me."

"Will you shut up already!" It took all of Sasuke's self control not to punch himself. "I don't have a girlfriend and never will! Girl's are annoying."

"How can you say that? Girls are wonderful. They smell nice, they can cook, clean, and the sex is great." Sasu gasped. "Don't tell me? You're gay!"

That was the final straw. Sasuke punched him right in the face.

Hinata bit her lip nervously as she clung to her jacket.

"What the hell is wrong now?" bold Hinata said as she stripped her jacket off.

"I don't have any pajamas." Shy Hinata said.

"So? Sleep in your underwear. I do it all the time."

"But."

Bold Hinata sighed. "At the end of my closet should be some pajamas."

"Thank you." Shy Hinata opened the closet and started looking. Hinata's eyes went wide as she stared that the pajamas. "What are these?"

"A there pajamas?"

"It's nothing, but string."

"Yeah so what. It's pajamas."

Shy Hinata bit her lip. "I think I'm just going to sleep in my clothes tonight."

"Suit yourself." Bold Hinata said as she pulled the blankets over herself. She still remembered when she bought that lingerie. She bought it for Menma. Hoping she would be able to use it on him someday, but it never happened.

Sasuke sighed as he laid on the floor. He already hated the idea of sharing a room, but there was no way in hell he was going to be sleeping in the same bed as that idiot. He didn't know how, but he was going to get out of this place no matter what.

"Um Bold Hinata-san." Shy Hinata said nervously.

"Don't use suffixes on me."

"Sorry Bold Hinata."

She sighed. "What do you want?"

"Um I was wondering if we could go shopping. I don't have any clothes except for the clothes on my back."

"Fine."

Shy Hinata sighed as she looked through the clothes on the clothing rack. "Is there anything with you know more cloth on it."

"What are you talking about? This is plenty. " Bold Hinata said as she grabbed a pair of knee length shorts.

"I'm not comfortable showing my legs."

Bold Hinata groaned. "Are you comfortable showing any kind of skin."

"A course I am."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

Sasuke groaned in annoyance. "I don't need new clothes. The clothes I'm wearing are just fine."

"Stop complaining. You need new clothes. You only have the clothes on your back."

"Fine." Sasuke grumbled.

Hinata bit her lip as she stared at the dress bold Hinata gave to her. "I'm not so sure about this?"

"Just put it on."

Hinata sighed and entered the dressing room.

Sasu was looking around when he noticed something that looked familiar. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and started walking towards it.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go."

They both came to a stop right in front of bold Hinata.

"What are you doing here? I don't mind sexy being here, but you."

"Sasuke needed new clothes. How about you."

"Shy Hinata needed new clothes too."

Sasu's face lit up. "Really! Where is she?"

"She's in the dressing room trying on new clothes."

That's when they heard the dressing room door unlocked and out came HInata.

"Bold Hinata. I'm not to sure about this dress? Don't you think it's a little too…" She froze as she stared at the two Uchihas.

Sasuke felt himself go stiff as he stared at her. She wore a blue spaghetti strap dress with little white flowers on it that just went past her knees. It was so simple, but yet so breathtaking. It clung to her body in all the right places, but didn't over due it either. It was perfect. She was perfect.

Bold Hinata smirked. "So how does it look boys?"

Sasuke was about to speak, but was interrupted, but Sasu.

"OH my god Hinata. You look so cute."

Hinata blushed. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so. You're gorgeous."

Sasuke just stood there dumbfounded. Having no idea why he thought all that. Never in his life did he ever think about a girl like that. He rubbed his forehead. The air and feel of this place must be affecting me somehow.

"Your so lucky Sasuke. I would do anything to have a goddess like HInata in my world." Sasu said as he sat on the couch.

Sasuke frowned. It just didn't make sense to him. His doppelganger was talking about how much he liked shy Hinata, but never talked about Bold Hinata. Sure they had different personalities, but looks and body wise they were the same. If he was attracted to real HInata wouldn't he be attracted to bold Hinata as well.

Sasu frowned. "Is there something wrong Sasuke?"

"It's nothing."

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was kind of short. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasu smiled as he dug through his closet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

Sasu grinned ear to ear. Last night I had a dream and it gave me an idea.

Sasuke gave him a look of confusion on concern.

"There it is." Sasu said as he pulled out a Uchiha necklace like the one he was wearing.

"What's that for?" Sasuke asked.

Sasu chuckled. "Last night I had a dream that you and I went around town dressed the same and we freaked everyone out. So let's do that. It will be fun."

"Hell no."

"What, but why?"

"It's stupid and why would I want to dress like you when I don't like you."

Sasu pouted "Why are you so mean Sasuke."

Bold Hinata smiled evilly as she held up one of her fishnet tops.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked

Bold Hinata smirked. "Idiot texted me a great idea he had and I thought we should try it too."

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance as he walked around the village wearing his doppelgangers clothes. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe he even agreed, but his doppelganger had something he needed and would only give it to him if he did this.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around to find a whole bunch of girls waving to him and giggling. One of them walked to him and grabbed his hand. "Where have you been Sasu-kun? You're ten minutes for are date."

Sasuke froze. 'Date?' He thought. Before he could say anything he was being dragged somewhere.

Sasu smiled as he listened to Karin blabber on and on. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't be too mad with him. Yes he wanted to freak his friends out, but he also had other intentions on why he wanted Sasuke to dress like him. Yesterday he forgot he made two dates at the same time and he didn't want to cancel. He had a reputation to hold. He just hope he didn't kill him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth it finally clicking why Sasu wanted him to do this. 'That bastard is dead!' He thought.

Hinata blushed as she tried to close her jacket, but was Stopped by Bold Hinata.

"Don't do that. How can people think you're me if you try to cover yourself."

Hinata bit her lip. "I didn't even want to pretend to be you."

"Well it's too late now. You already have the outfit on."

She frowned

Sasuke sighed as he stared at the map that Sasu gave to him. He was glad that this village had a similar layout to the Hidden Leaf, but it was still nice to have a map, but that didn't mean he was not going to kill him. He would do that later. He smiled to himself.

Hinata looked at the map in her hands and frowned. She was suppose to be heading to the Ramen shop, but she couldn't find it anywhere. That's when she spotted Sasu-kun. She was about to call his name out, but stopped. 'Wait I'm supposed to be my bold self. What would my bold self say?' Hinata thought for a moment. "Hey Idiot."

Sasuke turned around to find Bold Hinata calling his name. 'Great' Sasuke forced a smile and walked towards her. 'I got to make her think it's my player self.' "Hello Sexy."

"Hello Ugly Sasuke." Hinata said trying to be mean as possible.

"Oh don't be like that." Sasuke wanted nothing more, but to grab a gun and end his misery.

"Shut up. Tell me where the Ramen shop is!"

"Why should I tell you. You just told me to shut up." He said mockingly.

"If you tell me then I won't have to beat your sorry ass." Her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe she wore. 'My other self must be affecting me more than I thought?'

Sasuke chuckled. He didn't know why, but he was actually really getting into this. Teasing Hinata's other self was so much fun. "Tell you want I'll tell you on one condition."

"And that's that?" Hinata asked

He smirked and leaned towards her ear.

Hinata shivered as Sasuke hot breath tickled her ear. It took all her self control to try not to blush. She had to be strong.

Sasuke chuckled as he watched Bold Hinata try not to squirm. Even those it was fun to tease her. He had to stop or he would be dead for sure. "The ramen shop is that way."

Hinata stood there dumbfounded as she watched Sasu walk away. "Wait you didn't tell me what you wanted."

Sasuke turned his head to stare at her. "Have lunch with me, but it's your choice to came or not."

Hinata just stood there. She didn't know why, but her heart was beating so fast.

"So how did it go?" Sasu asked.

"I first I hated being you, but after a while I didn't mind."

"Really does that mean I'm off the hook?"

Sasuke smirked "Of course not."

Hinata sighed when she finally got to the ramen shop, but stopped as she stared at all of rookie 9. They all looked the same. Even Naruto looked almost the same just with longer hair, but she knew it wasn't them. She frowned a little she missed them.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

Hinata froze and turned around and gasped. "Neji?"

"UM yeah the one and only."

Hinata bit her lip as she felt tears start to stream down her cheeks.

"Oh don't cry Hinata. I was only gone on the mission for three days. It wasn't that long. I had no idea you cared so deeply."

Hinata smiled. "I'm just glad your home."

Neji smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Hinata smiled, but froze when she felt something grabbing her butt and squeezing it. She turned her head and squeaked. It was Neji's hand.

Neji frowned as he held his throbbing check.

Hinata sighed. She was grateful her team saved her from Neji's sexual harassment.

Shino and Kiba both frowned as they stared at her. "Are you feeling okay Hinata? Usually you wouldn't let Neji get away with something like that."

She frowned. She was so caught up in the moment that she forgot that this Neji wasn't her Neji. "I'm okay I guess I'm just having a off day."

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest?"

Hinata smiled. "Maybe you're right?" Hinata was about to leave, but was stopped by Neji.

"Maybe I should accompany you home. It's not safe for you to walk by yourself. There's weirdos out there."

Shino glared at him. "Yeah weirdos like you."

Hinata sighed as she walked back by herself. Thanks to Shino and Kiba they were able to stop Neji from walking home with her. She opened the door to find Bold Hinata waiting for her.

"So how did it go? Did they think it was me?"

"I think so, but."

"But, what?"

"I almost blew my cover when Neji grabbed my butt."

"Neji did what!"

"Grab my butt."

Bold Hinata gritted her teeth. "It's bad enough that he does that to me, but to you. Someone who can't even defend herself. He's so dead!"

I hope you liked this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Neji sighed as he walked towards the Hyuga estate. Still feeling down that he didn't get a chance to walk Hinata home. He opened the door to hear some talking going on in his cousins room.

He placed his ear by the door, but that's when the door opened and he landed face first onto the floor.

"What the hell are you doing Neji!"

Neji groaned as he rubbed his forehead. He opened his eyes to find the most wonderful sight in his entire life. 'Did I die and go to heaven?' He thought as he stared at the two Hinatas. 'It must be. I can't think of anything more wonderful.'

Bold Hinata's eye twitched as she saw blood start to slowly drip down her cousin's nose. "Stop thinking dirty you pervert."

Neji sighed and wiped the blood off his nose. "How is this possible? Why are there two of you?"

Bold Hinata grumbled. "If you promise not to tell anyone I'll tell you what's going on."

"So this Hinata is from another world?"

Bold Hinata nodded.

"That's wonderful!"

Shy Hinata and Bold Hinata both gave him a weird look.

"I always wanted a threesome."

Hinata gasped when bold Hinata punched him and sent him flying.

"I would rather die than sleep with you."

Hinata ran to him. "Are you okay."

Neji smirked and gave her right breast a firm squeeze. "I am now."

Hinata squeaked and covered her chest.

"I told you not to touch her!"

"How can you ask me not to touch her. Her measurements are the same as yours."

She smirked. "If you want to keep your balls then I wouldn't touch her."

"You wouldn't."

She chuckled as she cracked her knuckles. "I would."

Neji paled. "Okay I'll try not to touch er, but I can't make any promises."

HInata sighed in relief as Neji left. He definitely wasn't her Neji.

"Are you okay?" Bold Hinata asked her.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you."

"It's no big deal. I just know how to handle my cousin, but if he dares to touch you again. Text, call, or tell me and I'll whoop his ass."

Hinata couldn't help, but giggle.

Bold Hinata opened her eyes to find Hinata putting on her clothes. "What are you doing?" She said as she yawned and stared that the time. "It's six in the morning."

"I um… I wanted to go explore the Village some more and trick people too."

Bold Hinata gave her a dirty look. "Okay?"

Hinata sighed in relief as she waited by the ramen shop. She was really early, but she was so nervous that she couldn't sleep. Hinata was only waiting ten minutes when Sasu-kun finally showed up. "Your early?"

Sasuke smirked. "So are you?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me either. How about we get breakfast instead."

Hinata smiled. "Okay."

Hinata covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh since she had orange juice in her mouth.

"Itachi then landed face first into the cake."

Hinata couldn't told it anymore. She burst out laughing. She gasped as she stared at Sasuke his clothes and shirt completely wet from orange juice. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Sasuke said and he grabbed some napkins.

"Let me help." Hinata said as she wiped his face with a handkerchief she had. Hinata froze when her and Sasu's eyes met.

"Hinata." He said with a whisper.

Hinata hurried and looked away. "Let's go to the Hyuga estate and wash your clothes."

Sasuke nodded.

Hinata sighed as she sat on Bold Hinata's bed as she heard the water in the bathroom start run. "Why did I invite him to get cleaned up here? I really am stupid. He could've easily went home to get cleaned up." She frowned. She knew why. It was because she wanted to get closer to him.

That's when the water shut off and the bathroom door opened.

Hinata gasped as she stared that the sight in front of her. A almost naked Sasu stood in front of her his body and hair wet. Hinata bit her lip as she watched water slid down his bare chest. Her eyes went lower to the towel that was wrapped around his waist. It hung very low and looked like it could fall off any second.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked

Hinata gasped and hurried and looked away. Her face starting to turn pink. She couldn't believe she looked at him.

Sasuke sighed and took a seat next to her on the bed.

Hinata went stiff.

"Are my clothes still in the wash?"

"Yes, but they should be done soon." She said as she avoided eye contact.

"Hinata do you hate me?"

Hinata gasped. "Of course not. Why would you say something like that."

"Well you're avoiding eye contact and you seem jumpy around me?"

"I don't. I'm just not comfortable being around a almost naked man. The truth is I actually like you a lot."

Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt his heart skip a beat. He cupped her cheek softly.

Hinata's eyes went wide and stared into his black eyes with confusion.

He traced her cheek his the palm of his hand. Her skin was so soft. Without realizing he was leaning towards her. His lips just inches from hers when to bedroom door opened.

"Hinata have you…" Bold Hinata froze as she stared at the sight in front of her. She felt her anger start to boil.

Sasuke just stood there dumbfounded as he stared at the two Bold Hinatas.

"You Bastard!" Bold Hinata yelled as she punched Sasuke.

"Wait it isn't what you think." Hinata said as she clung to bold Hinata's arm. Trying to stop her from hitting Sasu.

"Then what is it?" She said with venom in her voice.

Hinata blushed. "I spilled orange juice on him. He was just here getting cleaned up."

Sasuke rubbed his bruised cheek as he laid on the ground. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here? Why are there two of you?"

Hinata bit her lip. "I'm sorry Sasu. I should've told you. I'm not bold Hinata. I'm shy Hinata. I never met to deceive you. I'm sorry."

Sasuke sat there shocked for a moment, but then smiled. "I have something to tell you to." He said as he stood up. "I'm not Sa…"

Hinata let out a squeak and covered her eyes.

Bold Hinata smirked.

Sasuke gave them a weird look. Sasuke froze when he felt a cool breeze down below. He looked down to find his towel on the ground.

"Oh come on Hinata don't cover your eyes. You're missing out." Bold Hinata said teasingly.

Sasuke hurried and grabbed his towel and covered himself. "Don't look at me." He said his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Don't be like that Sasu. Your body is a work of art. Your so big and lo…"

That's all it took. Hinata fainted.

"Look what you did! Hinata is fainted now." Sasuke said angrily.

Bold Hinata laughed. "Don't be like that Sasu. Why are you being so self conscious today? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "You really must have some serious brain damage Sasu."

Sasuke clenched his fist. "I'm not Sasu!"

"What?"

"I'm Sasuke. I'm just wearing Sasu's clothes. What was that about seeing Sasu naked?"

She paled "I…"

Sasuke gasped and ran to Hinata's side when he heard groaning. "Hinata are you okay?"

Hinata groaned in pain and opened her eyes. "Sasu."

Sasuke smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thank goodness you're okay. I thought you were hurt for a moment."

Hinata smiled and rested her head on his bare chest. "Sasu."

"By the way I'm not Sasu."

Hinata pulled away and gave him a look of confusion.

"I'm Sasuke and been Sasuke the whole time. I was just wearing Sasu clothes. Like you were wearing Bold Hinata's."

Hinata felt her face start to heat up.

"Hinata?"

Bold Hinata frowned as she stared at Sasuke.

"What did you mean by you saw Sasu naked?"

She forced a smile and laughed. "You're making it sound like a big deal. It isn't. I just saw him naked once when we were on a mission together nothing more. You're the only one I like Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned. He didn't know what it was, but he knew Bold Hinata was lying. There was much more to Sasu and Bold Hinata that they weren't admitting.

I hope you liked it. What do you think is going on between Sasu and Bold Hinata?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke groaned as he cover his face from the sunlight that was trying to blind him. He didn't know why, but his head hurt like hell. That's when he felt stirring next to him. He turned his head and froze. Right next to him was a bundle of blackish blue hair. He nervously looked under the blankets. "Shit." Yep he was definitely naked. He slowly pulled the blankets off to reveal who ever was in the bed with him. His eyes went wide. "Hinata?"

Many hours earlier

Sasuke stopped in his tracks when he saw Sasu digging through the fridge. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find my dad's beer. The rookie 9 are having a party and they want me to bring the beer. Since my dad is much more relaxed then there's."

"Oh okay? Have fun."

"Not so fast."

Sasuke stopped and gave him a look of confusion.

"You're coming with me."

"No."

"You have no say in this Sasuke. You are going no matter what. This is the best way for you to meet all the gang."

"I have no choice do I." Sasuke sighed

"Yep."

"So where are we going?" Hinata asked.

Bold Hinata smiled. "You'll see."

Hinata looked around to find teens talking and drinking what looked to be some kind of alcohol. "What is this?" Hinata asked.

Bold Hinata smiled. "Menma's parents are out on a mission and won't be back for a week so he's throwing a party and I thought this would be the best way to introduce you to everyone."

"That's not what I meant. I meant what is with all this alcohol. We're all underage."

She laughed and smacked Hinata's back. "What's the fun of a party without alcohol. Don't be such a downer Hinata-chan."

That's when Sasuke and Sasu finally showed up.

"Perfect timing." Bold Hinata said. "Attention everyone!"

Everyone turned to her.

"This is Sasuke and Shy Hinata."

"What how is this possible?" Shikamaru said.

Choji sighed. "It's quite obvious Shikamaru. These two are Sasuke and Hinata from another world."

"How do you know that Choji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Menma told me he meet his doppelganger so I just figured."

Shikamaru turned to Menma. "Is that true?"

Menma just stood there not saying anything.

Hinata couldn't help, but blush a little when she saw Menma. She knew he wasn't Naruto, but he looked so much like him that she couldn't help, but blush at the sight of him.

"Let's play a game." Bold Hinata said.

"Like what?" Hinata said.

"Never have I ever."

Hinata hiccuped as she drank her third beer.

Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Maybe you should stop Hinata."

Hinata laughed. "I'm fine."

Sasuke frowned. He has drunk more than Hinata, but unlike her he could handle his alcohol more and even then he was starting to feel a little drunk still couldn't believe Hinata even agreed to drink.

"Woah why are there four of you Sasuke?"

"Okay that's it." Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"What are you doing?" She said as Sasuke dragged her.

"Taking you back to the Hyuga estate. You've had too much to drink."

"No I fine. I barely had anything to drink." She said as she tried to break from his grip.

"There's no use in arguing with me."

Hinata pouted. "Your such a party pooper."

He smiled

Hinata smiled and brushed her hand on his face. "You know you're actually quite handsome when you actually smile and not scowling."

"That won't work on me."

Hinata giggled and blew on his ear. "Are you sure about that."

Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine. "Stop it."

"Such a downer." Hinata cupped his cheek and pulled him into a tender kiss.

Sasuke groaned as he ran his hand through his locks. That all he could remember from last night. What was he going to do? Sasuke froze when he heard stirring. "Shit."

Hinata groaned and sat up. She looked around the room. This wasn't Bold Hinata's room. It looked like a hotel room. Hinata froze and looked down and gasp she was naked. She turned her head and stared right into Sasuke's eyes. Hinata gasped and hurried and grabbed the blanket to cover her exposed breasts. "Did we?"

Sasuke stood up and started to gather his clothes.

Hinata blushed. "Sasuke did we?" She couldn't even say the word.

"I don't know Hinata. I don't remember anything. We probably did since we're both naked, but I'm not going to assume until we know for sure."

Hinata frowned as she clenched the blankets.

Sasuke sighed. "Get dressed. We'll talk about this later."

"But, I can't you're here."

Sasuke groaned in annoyance. "Quick being a baby. I'm not going to look. Besides if we did have sex. It means I've already seen you naked."

"But."

"If you don't start getting dress. I'll pull those blankets off and dress you myself."

Hinata gasped. "You wouldn't."

Sasuke smirked and jumped onto the bed until there faces were inches apart. "Would I? I wouldn't test me Hinata."

Hinata bit her lip. "Okay just please get off me."

Sasuke got off her and hurried finished dressing. He then entered the bathroom to give Hinata some privacy.

Hinata sighed in relief. Glad that Sasuke was kind enough to give her a little privacy. She stood up on wobbly legs. Her whole body ached. She gathered her clothes and just finished dressing when Sasuke came out.

"I'll walk you back to the Hyuga estate."

Hinata nodded and followed after him.

The whole walk there was silent and not the good kind. Hinata wanted to speak, but she didn't know what to say.

They finally came to a stop.

He then left without saying a word.

Hinata bit her lip as she opened the bedroom door.

"Where have you been?" Bold Hinata said. "I was worried sick."

Hinata forced a smile. "I had a lot to drink so I stayed at a hotel to sleep it off." She wasn't lying. She just wasn't mentioning Sasuke.

"Oh good I was worried about you."

"Thank for worrying about me?"

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it was short, but I had to since I wasn't sure if I should go into detail about them making love. I'll let you guys decide. Do you want a lemon?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sasuke just stood there as her lips touched his. He didn't know what to think or do. This after all was his first kiss with an actual girl. Hesitantly he kissed her back.

Hinata groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and pushed Hinata away. This was wrong? She was drunk. He was drunk.

Hinata frowned. "Why did you do that?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Your drunk Hinata. I know you don't want this."

"And what makes you think I don't want it?" She grabbed his hand and led it to the inside of her pants.

Sasuke eyes went has wide as saucers as his hand felt her already wet panties. He felt his manhood twitch. It was enough to turn him on.

Hinata smiled and stood on her tippy toes until her lips were to his ears. "I want you." She whispered into his ear.

Before he could say anything Hinata pushed him until his back hit the wall of a nearby building.

"Hinata what are you?"

She silenced him with a kiss again, but this time more demanding.

Sasuke gasped when his back landed on the bed. He didn't know exactly how it happened, but she took them to a hotel. It was just happening so fast.

Hinata smiled and crawled on the bed until she was right on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed and looked away from her. "Hinata maybe we should talk about?"

In one shift movement she pulled his pants down along with his boxers to reveal his already hard member. Before he could cover himself. She wrapped her small around him and started to stroke him.

Sasuke moaned and threw his head back in pleasure. She was just barely touching him and yet it already felt so good. The more she stroke the more of his rational thoughts disappeared.

Hinata smiled as she watched his reactions. He looked so goddamn helpless. Helpless for release. It really turned her on. Well she was going to be nice and give him what he wanted. She placed her mouth on him and gently started to suck.

Sasuke moaned as he grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to his needy manhood.

She smiled as she rolled her tongue on the head. Feeling him get harder and harder by the second.

"Fuck." Sasuke gritted his teeth feeling himself getting closer to his release. Just when he felt he was about to. Hinata pulled away. Sasuke frowned.

Hinata giggled as she poked Sasuke's forehead. "Don't be sad. I have something better for you."

Sasuke froze when he felt Hinata's bare womanhood rub against his manhood. He looked down to find himself and her completely naked. 'When did she undress herself and finish undressing me?' Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke clenched the bedsheets when she rubbed against him again.

"Do you want that?" Hinata asked him teasingly.

Sasuke groaned in response. He lifted his hips a little trying to get closer to her womanhood. But she pulled away.

"Not so fast. You need to ask?" She said as she poked Sasuke's manhood.

Sasuke bit his lip and clenched the sheets tighter. Feeling like he was about to burst. He needed her. "Please Hinata."

"Please what?" She said as she positioned herself on his manhood.

"Let me have you!"

That's all it took. With one shift movement she pushed down until he was inside her.

"Fuck." Sasuke clenched his teeth, Never in his life has he ever felt something so tight and so good. He froze when he heard a small whimper in pain. He looked up to find tears in Hinata's eyes.

"I didn't know it would hurt this much."

Sasuke eyes went wide. Guilt consumed him. He was consumed with the pleasure that he forgot that this was her first time like his. He should of made it less painful. Heck he shouldn't even be doing this with her. He was about to pull out and put a stop to this when.

"No!"

Sasuke froze at spot.

Hinata bit her lip and placed her hands on his bare chest. "It feels good. Don't stop."

Sasuke just sat there.

"Please." She begged.

Sasuke nodded. There was no going back now. He was already inside her. Slowly he started to thrust into her with gentle movement.

Hinata threw her head back in pleasure. Yes it hurt when she slid onto him and that was her fault. She should of been more patient, but she couldn't be. She wanted him so bad. Slowly she rocked her hips back and forth trying to get use to the feeling.

"Hinata." Sasuke growled as his thrusts got faster and more rough.

Hinata whimpered as she slid up and down his manhood.

"Fuck." Sasuke called as he came inside of her.

Hinata stood there shocked. He came before me?

Sasuke blushed and looked ashamed. He didn't mean to cum first, but her doing all that stuff to him made him already close to release that he couldn't hold it back anymore.

Hinata busted out laughing.

"Don't laugh."

"I'm sorry. You were just so cute. There is no shame in cumming first."

Hinata couldn't help, but notice a small smile on his face.

"Besides." She cupped his cheek. "We have all night." Before he could say anything she pulled him into another kiss. "Ready for another round."

Sasuke smirked and flipped them over so he was on top. "Of course and this time I'm going to make you cum first."

Hinata giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair. Memories of last night were finally coming back to him and he had no idea what to do? He did have sex with Hinata and he even came inside her. He was so screwed right now.

Sasu smiled as he walked into his bedroom to find Sasuke. "Hey where have you been? You didn't come back last night?"

Sasuke groaned. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sasu took a seat and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "A come on. You can tell me."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Sasuke swat his hand away.

Sasu stood there shocked.

"Look I'm sor…"

"No it's fine. I just thought we were close enough to talk. I guess not." He said as he started to walk away. "Oh back the way we have a meeting with lady Tsunade in 2 hours. So you better show up."

Sasuke sighed. Why was his life going to hell?

Hinata blushed as she tried to avert eye contact from Sasuke as they sat in lady Tsunade's office with their doppelgangers.

"So I called you all in here cause I have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Sasu asked.

"Well from what you two told me." She said as she stared at Sasuke and Hinata. "Well I think we found the masked man that sent you here, but?"

"But, what?" Sasuke asked.

"He's in the Mist village."

Sasu and Bold Hinata froze.

"What's so bad in the Mist?" Hinata asked.

"It's enemy territory." Bold Hinata said.

"I usually don't do this, but I sending you four on a mission to get Intel on him so we can find away to send you two back."

Hinata and Sasuke both gasped and stared at each other. Not sure on what to do.

"You leave for your mission tomorrow. Good luck."

I hope you liked this chapter, Sorry it took so long to update. It was just hard to find time to update and it was very difficult chapter for me to write for some reason.


	8. Chapter 8

I want to apologies for the long wait. It's been a stressful few months with school and work. I barely have any time to do homework, but I'll try to write as much as possible.

Chapter 8

Sasu yawned as he stretched his sore body.

"Just don't stand there idiot! We still need to put up the tent!" Bold Hinata yelled.

"But, I'm tired Hinata-chan. We walked for hours without a break. Can't I rest a little." Sasu wined

"You can rest when it's time for bed." She said with venom in her voice.

Sasu frowned. "You're so mean Hinata-chan."

"One one word and I'll kill you."

Sasuke sighed as he listened to two bickering. At this rate he wouldn't be getting any sleep. He turned his head and went stiff when his eyes made contact with Hinata.

Hinata gasped and hurried and looked away her cheeks turning a tomato red.

Sasuke frowned as he stared at the ground. Ever since what happened in the hotel room things have been super awkward between them. During their walk she didn't even look at him. Every time he wanted to talk to her she would just disappear.

"Hey Sasuke are you okay?" Sasu asked.

Sasuke hurried and snapped out of it. "Oh I'm fine."

Sasu raised an eyebrow.

Hinata sighed as she laid in her sleeping bag. Listening to Bold Hinata's snores. She knew she needed to get some sleep since they would be in the mist tomorrow, but she just couldn't. She unzipped her sleeping bag and quietly stood up trying her best not to wake bold Hinata. She unzipped the tent and walked outside. Hinata gasped. "Sasuke? I thought Sasu was doing the watch?"

Sasuke sighed and stood up. "He was supposed to, but he fell asleep before he could."

Hinata blushed. "I should get going." Before she could Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Hinata stop trying to avoid me."

"What are you talking about? I'm not avoiding you."

"Hinata I know you're embarrassed, but we need to talk about this."

Hinata bit her lip. "What if I don't want to talk about this? I hate this! Why can't things go back to what they use to be. Before I even knew you. Before I realized that I…" Hinata froze stopping herself from talking. "Let's just forget it ever happened."

Sasuke pulled Hinata into a hug. "We can't just forget Hinata. Nothing can change the fact that we had sex Hinata. It was both her faults."

Hinata frowned.

Sasuke sighed. "I don't want to forget it."

Hinata froze and stared at Sasuke's face.

"I don't know what kind of feeling I have towards you, but if I wasn't attracted to you I wouldn't have had sex with you and if you weren't attracted to me you wouldn't have had sex with me. Hinata I want to find out what these feeling are. I was wondering if you would like to find out together."

"Sasuke I…" Before Hinata could finish talking Sasuke pulled her into a kiss.

Sasuke pulled away to stare at her blushing face. It was so cute how she would blush so easily. "I know you're confused so I'll let you think about it."

"Sasuke wait I…" Hinata stopped in mid sentence to push Sasuke to the ground.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said as he landed on the dirt floor. He looked up to find Hinata's byakugan activated. He looked at the spot we was standing before to find a few kunai knifes in the ground. Sasuke froze when he heard a sinister laugh.

"You're pretty good Hyuga. You sensed me when Sasuke couldn't, but then again if I was in his shoes I would have a hard time sensing me with a pretty girl around."

Sasuke activated his sharingan and stood up. "Madara! Why the hell did you send Hinata and I here!"

Madara chuckled. "I never had plans to send you here. I didn't even plan to send the Hyuga princess here. I was going to send you and Naruto into a world where you had everything you wanted, but the stupid girl pushed Naruto out of the way and sent you to this place instead of the place I wanted to send you." He smirked. "The world really has a funny sense of humor."

Sasuke was about to activate his mangekyou sharingan, when.

Sasu and bold Hinata walked out of the tent with angry looks on their faces. "Do you mind! We're trying to sleep!" Their hair was a mess and their clothes wrinkled.

Madara disappeared from the tree to reappear in front of Sasu.

Sasu gasped. Before he could do any hand signs Madara grabbed a kunai and stab him right in the chest.

"Sasuke!" Bold Hinata yelled out. She activated her byakugan and got in a fighting stance. "You bastard! You'll pay for that!"

Madara smirked under his mask. "I wouldn't worry about me. I would worry about him. I barely missed his heart, but he doesn't have long."

Bold Hinata gasped and ran to his side.

"Come back to me when it's just the two of you and not your copycats." Madara said to the real Sasuke and Hinata and then disappeared.

Sasuke and Hinata ran to Sasu side and examined his wound.

Bold Hinata bit her lip as she held Sasu in her arms on the brink of tears. "He's going to be alright. Right?"

Hinata forced a smile. "He should, but we need to remove the blade and hurry and seal it. Do you have a needle and thread?"

"I don't, but Sasu has a sewing kit his his bag." Bold Hinata said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Bold Hinata bit her lip. "He likes to sew in his free time."

Sasuke stood up and ran into the men's tent. He came out with the sewing kit and handed it to Hinata.

"Hina I want you to hold Sasu. He's going to be thrashing around and we need him as still as possible."

Hina nodded and wrapped her around his body.

Hinata sighed and threaded the needle.

Sasu eyes flashed opened and called out in pain when he felt the blade being pulled out of him.

Hina bit her lip and held Sasu tighter. "Shh it's going to okay Sasu. I know it hurts, but please be still."

Sasu gritted his teeth as Hinata worked the needle in his chest.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hina said has she stared at the tent where Sasu laid resting.

Hinata smiled "After some rest. He should be fine."

Hina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You love him, don't you."

Hina's eyes went wide. "What! Of course not! Why would I love a pervert like him."

Hinata couldn't help, but giggle a little. "When Madara attacked you came out of the men's tent."

Hina went stiff.

"Now what could you be doing in the men's tent. You weren't in there earlier."

Hina grumbled. She was found out. "Sasu and I are sex friends. Nothing more.I don't love. It's more like I scratch his back and he scratches mine."

"Are you sure you're just sex friends? You sure acted like their was more going on when Sasu was stabbed."

Hina stood. "I told you we're sex friends and nothing more." Hina then walked off.

I know the chapter was short, but the next one should make up for it. I hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hinata groaned as she pulled her blankets closer to her body, but froze when she felt a hand on her waist. She gasped and sat up and find a man in her bed, but not just any man. It was Sasuke the man she hated the most.

Flashback

Hina grumbled as she took a drink from her 4th cup of beer. She watched as Sakura and Menma made out.

"Hey Hina." Sasu said as he took a seat next to her.

"What do you want idiot.

"I just want to know why you're sitting alone? It's a party you should be having fun."

"What if I don't want to have fun?" She grumbled.

"Oh come on. I found a drinking game online. Let's give it a try."

"Will you promise to stop bugging me if I play it with you."

"Of course."

"Good." She filled her empty glass and took a drink. "How do we play?"

An hour later.  
Hinata laughed as she almost tripped over her feet.

Sasuke chuckled as he tried his best to hold onto Hinata. "Your drunk Hinata."

Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So are you."

Sasuke smirked "Maybe I am."

Hinata smirked and ran her fingers through his locks. "It might be the beer talking, but you look kind of sexy."

Sasuke pinned her to the wall of the Hyuga estate. "What are you talking about. I've always been sexy."

Before she could say anything Sasuke gave her a demanding kiss.

Hinata groaned in pleasure has Sasuke thrust into her wet pussy. How did this happen? How did a simple kiss turn to them fucking each other.

Hinata moaned and wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist pulling his cock closer to her. At the moment she didn't care? All that mattered was Sasuke fucking her brains out.  
End of Flashback

"What the hell are you doing in my bed you pervert!" Hinata yelled out as she pushed the naked Uchiha out of her bed.

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his head. His head hurting from hitting the floor and having a hangover. He stood up and froze when his eyes met Hinata's.

Hinata glared at him and clenched the bed sheets over her body. "You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You got me drunk on purpose so you could sleep with me."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "No I didn't. Why would I do that?"

Hinata laughed. "I don't know maybe it's because whenever I'm around your drooling and foaming from the mouth. Always staring at my body."

Sasuke glared at her. "Don't flatter yourself. You may have a nice body, but I would rather shoot myself than be with a bitch like you."

"What did you say!"

Sasuke gasped when Hinata started to throw books and whatever she could get her hands on at him. "Hey."

"Get the hell out of my room and my house!" She yelled as she clung to the sheet over her body.

"Okay okay just let me get some pants on."

"Make it fast!"

Sasuke hurried and pulled his pants up and smirked at Hinata.

"What with that smirk."

"Oh nothing." Sasuke then ran out before Hinata could throw another book at him.

Hinata grumbled as she washed her body under the shower. She stared at all the love bites on her neck. She felt so disgusted. She couldn't believe she let that pervert touch her.

A week later.  
HInata gritted her teeth as she punched the wall in frustration. Her body ached and burned with desire. Desire for no other than Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since she lost her virginity to Sasuke her body ached for sex. She tried to pleasure herself, but it didn't do any good. Only Sasuke's dick could satisfy her.

Sasuke yawned as he opened the door to his house to find Hinata. "Hinata what are you doing? It's three in the morning. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me after what happened?"

Hinata grabbed him by the collar of his pajama shirt. "Just shut up."

Before he could say anything Hinata pulled him into a demanding kiss.

Sasuke's eyes went as wide a saucers when Hinata pulled away. "What...I…" He was completely tongue tied.

"Shut up. You too my virginity so take responsibility."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Wait are you tell me?" He eyed her still flat stomach.

"Of course not you idiot!"

Sasuke sighed in relief. "So if you're not pregnant then what do you want me to take responsibility for?"

Hinata pushed him inside his house. Walked in and locked the door behind her.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He gasped when Hinata pulled her jacket off along with the rest of her clothes. Sasuke stood there wide eyed at the Naked Hyuga in front of him. God he was glad his parents and Itachi were out of town for the week. Sasuke yelped when Hinata pushed him onto the couch. "Hinata what are you?" Sasuke froze when she crouched herself on his face.

Sasuke bit his lip his mouth just inches away from her pussy. Just begging to be touched.

Hinata couldn't help, but smirk as desire formed in his eyes. "Be a good boy and give me what I want and maybe I'll give you something in return.

Sasuke nodded and licked her entrance.

The only sounds that could be heard were Sasuke's and Hinata's moans.

Sasuke gasped for much needed air as he laid on his bed with Hinata. They ended up doing it three times. On the couch, In the kitchen, and in his room. Sasuke smiled as he stared at Hinata. He dreamed of this for so long. He was about to pull her into his embrace when Hinata stood up and started to gather her clothes. She was going to leave after the second time, but they ended up fighting which led them to making out and doing it again.

Sasuke sat up. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

Sasuke frowned. "Don't you want to do after sex cuddling.?"

Hinata laughed. "I don't cuddle Sasuke."

"Okay, but what are we are we? Are we dating?"

"Don't be ridiculous Sasuke. I hate you remember."

Sasuke frowned "Oh"

Hinata sighed. "What we did was just a favor. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours."

"Okay."

"I don't see what's the big deal. It's like I'm your first one. You've had lots of partners."

Sasuke forced a smile. "Right? Partners."

Since then Sasuke and Hinata always were there to give each other the pleasure they needed. It always ended the same. they would have sex then Hinata would go home. Leaving without saying a word. Never realizing how much pain it caused Sasuke.

I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's short and there wasn't really a lemon, but maybe next time there will be. I used different sex words cause I felt like it was naughtier and naughty suits Sasu and Hina. They just seem like the naughty type.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sasuke grumbled as he sat on a tree branch. He couldn't believe that he was stuck on a team with that antisocial freak. "I still don't get what the girls see in him. Especially Hinata." He smiled as memories of them first meeting came into his head.

He was only 6 at the time, but this parents dragged him to one of their boring meeting and he of course was being a little pest. Bugging his parents about letting him go play, but they kept telling him no so he kept asking. He knew he was getting on everyone's nerves, but that was his plan. Bug them until they got tired of him.

Everyone went silent including Sasuke when the eldest Hyuga daughter stood up and walked over to Sasuke.

"Hi do you want to play?" he asked her with a cheeky grin on his face. Sasuke gasped and held his throbbing cheek. She punched him? "What was that for?" He asked.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Were having a meeting. So please be a good little boy and shut up and listen."

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded as he watched her take her seat. No one had ever hit him before. He knew he was a brat, but he did it because he knew he could get away with it. His parents let him do whatever he wanted and no one ever dared try to punish him in fear of the Uchiha wrath, but this little girl on older than 5 just did that.

Sasuke smiled and caressed the cheek she punched all those years ago lovingly. It was at that moment he fell in love with her.

He smirked today he was going to confess his feeling for her. He left a note for her on her desk. Any moment she would came and he couldn't wait. That's when he heard a noise. He looked down to find Menma taking a seat under the tree.

'What the hell is he doing here? He's going to ruin my chance.' He was about to jump out of the tree when Hinata showed up. 'Shit'

Hinata blushed and walked over to Menma. "I got your letter Menma. It was very sweet thank you."

Menma raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You don't need to be so modest. It was beautiful. Here let me refresh your memory."

Sasuke gasped when Hinata started to read it out loud. No he didn't want Menma to hear his embarrassing love note. Sasuke yelped when his foot slipped causing him to fall and land right on top of Hinata.

Menma stared at Sasuke and Hinata for a moment and then left without a word.

"Uchiha!" Hinata yelled.

Sasuke gulped nervously. "Oh hey Hinata. I was just taking a nap up in that tree. I must have fell out. So I'll be seeing you." He was about to leave when she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Her teeth gritted and blood lust in her eyes.

"You ruined my chance with Menma." She said with venom in her voice. "He wrote me a love note and you showing up embarrassed him."

Sasuke frowned "Hinata Menma wasn't the one to…" Sasuke cried out in pain when Hinata threw him against the tree.

"I hate you Sasuke Uchiha and I'll never forgive you."

Sasuke bit his lip as he watched Hinata walk away. "But, I wrote that love note." He whispered to himself.

Sasuke forced a smile and took a seat next to Menma. "Um hey Menma." God he hated his guy so much, but if he wanted to get anywhere with Hinata he had to talk to him.

Menma just glared at him and then went back to eating without saying a word.

That's when shy Ino walked by without a word.

"Wow pretty girl. What do you think Menma."

"I guess so. She's not really my type those."

"Oh, Then who is?" Sasuke asked

He glared at me. "You really like to ask a lot of questions?"

"Well I'll stop asking once you tell me who you like."

"I don't like anyone."

Sasuke's mouth dropped. "How can you not like anyone! You have almost every girl in this village after you!"

"Girls are too much work and so annoying."

His eye twitched. "What about Hinata?"

"That about her?"

Sasuke gritted my teeth. "What about her? She's in love with you. Does that mean nothing to you!"

"She too violent and she's kind of a stocker."

Sasuke slammed his fist into the bench they sat on. "What the hell does she see in you! You don't deserve her love or any girls love!" That's when an idea popped into Sasuke's head.

He chuckled to himself as he walked away. He was going to make Menma pay.

Next day  
Hinata was walking, but stopped right in her cracks.

"Really Sasuke am I that pretty?" Kiki said as she clung to Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke smirked and pulled a flower out of his shirt. "Of course you are my tenshi."

She giggled. "Oh Sasuke. I never knew you could be so romantic."

Hinata rolled her eyes and then walked off. It didn't matter to her what Sasuke did in his free time.

Sasuke smirked. "One down 1289 left to go."

5 years later  
Sasuke growled in annoyance. Why was this so hard. He just had two girls left to make fall for him. Sakura and Hinata, but they both couldn't stand them. Five years ago he made a promise to make Menma pay, but stealing all the girls that liked him. He was so close, but. He stared as Sakura and Menma started to make out. "I guess I failed."

Sasuke froze when he then noticed Hinata sitting alone. He frowned she looked so sad and hurt. He didn't blame her the guy she liked was making out with her friend. He took a deep breath. He was probably going to get punched for this, but he just couldn't stand by and watch her looking sad.

Many hours later  
Sasuke grunted as he thrusted into Hinata. How did a simple kiss turn into this? He asked himself inside his head, but brushed it aside when he heard Hinata calling out his name.

"Sasuke" She moaned as she clawed his back.

Sasuke smirked at this. He dreamed of this so long. Her in his arms calling out his name. It was too good to be true.

"Sasuke I'm going to…"

"Me too." Sasuke gritted his teeth feeling himself getting closer to his release.

Hinata moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer.

"Fuck!" Sasuke threw his head back in pleasure as he released his seed into her. He felt his body go weak and collapsed on top of her. "Hinata." Sasuke gasped for much needed air. "I.. Love you." He then closed his eyes and let slumber take him.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he looked frantically through the room. Expecting to be in the hotel room with Hinata, but was in a hospital instead. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hidden leaf hospital." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

Sasuke sat up and pulled her into a hug not caring about the pain in his body. "Hina are you okay? Did that masked man hurt you?"

Hinata frowned. He thinks I'm bold Hinata. "I'm fine, but you need to get some rest. I'll check on you later."

Sasuke smiled and laid back down.

Hinata sighed and exit the room. She needed to have a major talk with Hina.

Hina bit her lip as she clung to the love note she got five years ago. At first she thought Menma wrote it, but after closely examining it. She noticed it was Sasuke's writing. She knew it was his note, but.

She gasped and hurried and hid the note under her pillow when her bedroom door opened.

Hinata smiled and walked into the bedroom. "I thought you would like to know that Sasu is awake and doing well."

"It doesn't matter to me."

Hinata frowned "Hina he wants to see you."

"Well I don't want to see him."

"Hina he loves you."

Hina bit her lip and stared at the ground. "Well I don't. I never have. I'm just using him."

"Hina look me in the eye and say that." Hinata said with anger in her voice.

Hina looked up. "I don't lov…" She felt her mouth go dry. She tried and tried to say it, but it just wouldn't come out.

Hinata sighed and took a seat next to her. "Hina we're different, but we're the same. I know you Hina. You love Sasu. but your afraid. Menma broke your heart and you think Sasu won't love you or be loyal to you, but the way he looks at you. It's obvious he loves you."

Hina couldn't help, but laugh. "You say I love Sasu, but here you are hiding your love for Sasuke for the very same reason."

Hinata blushed. "How did you?"

"It's like you said. I know you."

Hinata bit her lip.

Hina sighed. "Look at us two girls in love, but to afraid to even say it."

Hinata let out a giggle. "We really are stupid. The two hottest guys in the world want us and yet we can't even tell them how we feel."

Hina smirked and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "I guess we are."

I hope you liked this chapter. I really liked writing this chapter because it gave me a chance to explore Sasu and Hina's relationship. Hehe Hina is definitely a tsundere.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hina bit her lip as she stared at Sasuke's hospital room door. So many emotions were going through her head at that moment. Some good some bad. She took a deep breath and opened the door to find Sasuke changing out of his hospital clothes. She felt her mouth start to water as she stared at his bare back.

Sasu turned his head and blushed. "Hina what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you."

"You didn't have to. It doesn't really matter I'm getting sent home."

"Are you sure that's a good idea. You're still hurt."

"I should be fine." He said as he pulled his arm through the sleeve of his shirt. He clenched his teeth and placed a hand on his wound.

Hina ran to him and placed a gentle hand on his chest. "Please don't push yourself."

Sasu pushed her hand away. "Will you stop being so nice."

Hina raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sasu sighed "What happened to me wasn't your fault so you don't have to be nice." Sasuke gasped when Hinata smacked him across the head. "What was that for?"

"I'm not being nice to you because I think it's my fault Sasu. I know what happened to you wasn't mine, but your fault."

"You sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself." Sasu said sarcastically.

Hina smiled. "Come on I'm taking you home."

"But, I can take…" Sasu stopped mid sentence when he noticed Hina glare. A glare that could kill. He sighed "Fine."

Hina smiled and grabbed his arm dragging him out of the room.

Sasu went stiff when they went past his house. "I thought you were taking me home?"

"We're taking a detour."

"Where are we going?" He asked

Hina groaned his annoyance. "Why do you have to ask so many questions?"

Sasu frowned "Sorry."

Hina rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Sasu stood there dumbfounded when Hina dragged him into the Hyuga estate. He was about to speak, but stop afraid that Hina would get mad at him. It got even weirder when she pulled him into her bedroom and locked the door. Sasu just stood there and looked around her room. Something was definitely wrong. She never let him into her room. Even when they had sex they would either do it at his place or an hotel room. Well expect for their first time, but they were drunk when that happened.

"Sasu"

Sasu went stiff when he heard her say his name. Was she going to kill him? Sasu gasped when she pushed him onto her bed and got on top of him. "Hina what are?"

She placed a finger on his lips. "Shhh." She pulled her finger away and placed it on the buttons on his shirt.

Sasu gasped when she started to undo the buttons. He looked up into her eyes to find lust and a something else he never seen before, but couldn't figure out what it was. Sasuke let out a moan when Hina started to place little kisses all over his chest. What the hell was going on? When ever they had sex it was always about getting it done and over with. Never tender or romantic like this. "Hina what is?"

"I told you to be quiet." She said as she stripped off her fishnet top along with the rest of her clothes. She gently grabbed his hands and placed them on her bare breasts. "Touch me Sasuke make love to me."

Sasu stood there unsure for a moment, but then pulled her into a demanding kiss. She wanted him so he wasn't going to deny her what she wanted.

Hinata moaned and undid his belt and slowly started to pull down his pants along with his boxers.

"Hinata." Sasu groaned and flipped them over so he was on top of her. He smiled at her and cupped her cheek lovingly. He gently positioned himself against her entrance. "Hinata are you sure about this?"

Hina bit her lip nervously, but nodded in agreement. She didn't know why she felt so nervous. It wasn't there first time.

Sasu took a deep breath and slowly slid into her warmth.

"Sasuke." Hinata sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. He felt so good inside her. Even better than all the other times. Hinata moaned as he sucked on her tender neck lovingly while slowly moving inside her.

Meanwhile at Konoha gate.  
Hinata bit her lip as she stared up at Sasuke. "Are you sure we should leave without saying anything."

Sasuke nodded

"But it doesn't feel right."

"We left a note Hinata. That's good enough. Obito is are problem not theirs. We got to leave now if we want to find Obito before the sun sets."

Hinata nodded and followed after him.

Back to Hina's room  
Hina gritted her teeth as Sasuke thrust into her slowly, but passionately. She was so close. "Sasuke." she whimpered.

Sasuke groaned and grabbed her hips to pull her closer. "Me too Hinata." After a couple more thrusts they came together.

Hina panted as she laid on the bed with Sasuke still inside her. She whimpered when from the loss of warmth when Sasuke pulled away from her. He was about to get out of the bed when.

"No." Hina said as she grabbed his hand.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

Hina blushed at her sudden outburst. "Please stay for a least a little while."

Sasu nodded and laid back down.

Hina sighed and wrapped her arms around his body.

Sasu sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "Hinata what was that all about?"

Hina bit her lip and hid her face in his chest. "I…" She took a deep breath and tried to calm her beating heart. "I love you."

I know it was short, but I hope this chapter was worth it those. Hina has finally told Sasu how she feels. Next chapter Hinata and Sasuke will probably will be going back their world. That's going to be sad. No more Sasu and Hina, but that doesn't mean this is the end of this fanfic I'm planning on writing at least three to five more chapters. Depending on how it goes, but I hope you liked this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sasuke fell to his knees and clenched his bleeding shoulder.

"Sasuke." Hinata ran to his side and ripped the bottom on her shirt. She placed the cloth on his wound and tied it.

Obito chuckled. "Taking you two down will be so easy, but maybe if you two surrender maybe I'll let you go."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and stood up along with Hinata. Sasuke reached into his pack to pull out a kunai knife. He was about to throw it when Hinata grabbed his hand. He gave her a confused look.

Hinata bit her lip. "Maybe we should listen to him."

Obito smiled. "Smart girl."

"How can you say that Hinata. If we surrender we'll never be able to go home and we'll be pretty much slaves to him."

She looked at the ground in shame. "Anything is better than losing you."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Hinata."

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand and held it tightly. "I can't lose you Sasuke. I…" Hinata felt her face start to heat up. "I love you."

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded for a moment, but then smiled. He gently squeezed her hand. "I love you too."

"Aw how sweet." Obito said as he rolled his eyes as he stared at the two love birds. "But could we please get back to the battle at hand."

Sasuke smirked and stared at HInata. "You ready."

She bit her lip and nodded. Even those she didn't want to lose Sasuke she knew he was right. What would the point in living be when you don't have freedom.

Sasuke and Hinata both charged at Obito both hand and hand.

Sasu eyes widened and sat up. Did he really hear Hina right. "Hinata did you say what I think you said?"

Hina was red as she tried to hide her face with her hands. "You heard me."

Sasuke pulled her hands away and stared at her blushing face. "Say it again."

"No." She said as she turned her head away from him.

Sasuke cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him. "Please just one more time."

"I.. I love you." "But, this is the last…" She was silenced when Sasuke crashed his lips against hers.

Sasuke held her close as he kissed her sweet lips. He dreamed so long for this day and it was finally coming true. Part of him was afraid that he would wake up and find this just a dream. He then pulled away to stare at Hinata's face. Sasuke gasped when she slapped him.

"It's not polite to kiss a girl without asking first."

Sasuke couldn't help, but laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!"

Sasuke took deep breaths to try to calm himself down from his laughing. Yep this was real. "Sorry Hinata."

Hina pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I hate you."

Sasuke smiled and cupped her cheek. "I hate you too."

Hina smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

Hinata gasped as her eyes shot open. She looked frantically around expecting to find herself dead and in heaven, but.

"Thank goodness you're alright Hinata."

"Menma?" Hinata said as she stared the blonde haired boy.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "No it's me Naruto."

"Naruto?" Hinata's eyes widened. She sat up and looked around. They were on a battlefield and in the distance was Madara and Obito fighting some of her comrades. She was back. "What happened?"

Naruto smiled "You were hit with a genjutsu. We thought you would never wake."

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's fighting Madara along with all the past hokages."

"Was he hit with Madara's genjutsu too?"

"Yes, but he broke from it hours before you."

Hinata frowned "Oh" Did that mean everything that happened there was fake and was just part of her imagination. Did she not love Sasuke?

Hinata froze when she left the tsukuyomi engulf her body and mind. She tried to fight, but it was too late. She closed her eyes and let the images flood her mind. At first she saw Naruto she tried to run to him, but soon he disappeared to be replaced with Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

Hinata gasped when Sasuke pulled her into a kiss.

Sasuke chuckled as he stared at her shocked face. "What's wrong Hinata Uchiha."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Uchiha?"

Sasuke nodded and pointed to their wedding rings. This couldn't be happening? Hinata yelped when a half dozen mini Sasukes ran to her and tackled her.

"Mom we missed you." They all said.

Hinata turned pale. This wasn't a dream. This was a nightmare.

Sasuke frowned as he sat in the pitch black jailcell. He really was an idiot. He tried to kill his best friend. Thinking it was best for peace, but he was so wrong. He froze when the cell opened He smirked "Came to visit your worthless student I see."

Kakashi sighed and walked towards him.

Sasuke sat their as his sensei undid the buckles on his straitjacket and pull the seal off his eyes.

"You've been released."

Sasuke sighed and stood up. "Why am I getting such kindness?"

Kakashi frowned. "I'm doing this for Naruto and Sakura not you. Just don't make me regret it."

Sasuke nodded and walked out.

Hinata bit her lip as she watched Sasuke at the gate from a far. She wanted to go to him, but it would just be weird. Here she was in love with him all because Obito put her under a genjutsu and she couldn't do anything about it. She frowned as she watched him leave. Not knowing if he'll ever return. "Sasuke please come back soon." she said to herself.

I hoped you like this chapter. Poor Hinata thinks everything that happened to her was just a dream. How are love birds going to get together now? We'll just have to wait and see.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey I want to apologies for the long wait. I kind of went crazy for my new fanfic. When I write something new I always get a little excited and then end up focusing all my attention on it. Also for the future chapters for this fanfic I had to watch Naruto The Last Movie even those I didn't want to. No offence to anyone, but the movie is pretty dumb. I only liked the part where Sasuke showed up and maybe the kiss scene.

Chapter 13

Hinata sighed as she walked through the marketplace. A year and a half had gone by since the end of the war and things were now finally peaceful, but even so something just didn't feel right. Hinata's eyes widened when she noticed all the shinobi at her home. She ran inside to find her father wounded talking to some shinobi. "Father what happened? Where's Hanabi?"

Haishi bit his lip. "She was taken."

Hinata dropped her bag of groceries. "Taken? Who took her?"

"Otsutsuki."

Hinata bit her lip as she stood in Kakashi's office.

Kakashi sighed. "Did your father mention anything else."

Hinata shook her head no. "Please Kakashi we need to save my sister."

"Don't worry Hinata we will."

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata froze and turned around to find Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Just in time. Hinata this is the team that will save your sister."

Hinata bit her lip. "Let me come too."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "But, Hinata."

"She's my sister! I have to save her!"

"Hinata." Kakashi said.

Hinata almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder from behind. She turned her head and gasped.

"Sasuke-kun." "Teme." Sakura and Naruto both said excitedly.

Sasuke sighed and handed Kakashi a scroll. "Let her go Kakashi it's her sister. Besides…" Sasuke smirked and stared at Hinata. "She can handle herself."

Hinata felt her face go hot at Sasuke's words.

Kakashi opened the scroll and gasped. "This is?"

"It's a map of Toneri Otsutsuki's hide out. I've been tracking him for weeks. Good luck on your mission." Sasuke was about to leave when Hinata grabbed his hand. "Hyuga."

Hinata gasped and pulled her hand away her face turning red.

Kakashi smirked at this. "Sasuke how about you go with them."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What."

"You know exactly where Otsutsuki is at. So much better than a map."

Sasuke groaned in annoyance "I don't have time for this."

"Sasuke please this is to save the shombi world."

Sasuke sighed "Fine"

Hinata couldn't help, but smile a little at that.

Later  
Hinata groaned and opened her eyes to find herself in what looked liked a cabin, but it was falling part.

"I see you're awake."

Hinata sat up to find Sasuke building a fire inside using a broken chair as firewood. Hinata shivered and looked down to find herself in wet clothes and she wasn't the only one so was Sasuke. "What happened? Where's Naruto and the others."

"We were attacked. You and I were separated from them."

"But, why are my clothes so wet?"

Sasuke sighed "Look out the window."

Hinata sat up and walked towards the window to find it storming. "Oh"

"We'll leave after it stops and once are stuff dries."

Hinata looked around to find her bag and extra clothes on the ground wet drying by the fire. She raised an eyebrow. The rain didn't explain why these were wet, but for now she brushed it off. Hinata shivered again as she neared the fire still wearing her wet clothes. She gasped when Sasuke started to undress. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke pulled his shirt off and placed it on a chair. "Trying not to get sick. You undress too."

Hinata clung to her shirt. "No."

Sasuke glared at her. "Fine have it your way get sick for all I care."

Hinata bit her lip couldn't believe she was in abandoned cabin with Sasuke. Hinata went stiff when Sasuke took a seat next to her by the fire wearing nothing, but his wet boxers short.

Sasuke sighed wearing these wet boxers were really uncomfortable, but he wouldn't completely undress for Hinata's sake.

Hinata tried to not look at him, but she couldn't resist. Her eyes widened when she noticed his left hand well what was left of it anyway. After the war she remembered seeing Naruto in the hospital with no arm, but after a few months they made him a new one. She just figured that Sasuke got a new one too, but he didn't.

"What are you looking at." Sasuke said as he placed a hand on his left arm.

Hinata hurried and looked away. "It's nothing."

"Hinata it's alright I know you were staring at my arm."

Hinata bit her lip. "I'm sorry it's just…"

"You want to know why I didn't get a fake arm like Naruto."

Hinata nodded.

"I didn't so I always have a reminder of what I've done."

Hinata frowned and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed and pushed Hinata's hand away. He stood up and started to walk away.

"Sasuke wait!" Hinata stood, but suddenly felt dizzy.

"Hinata." Sasuke caught her in his embrace before she could fall. He placed a hand on her forehead. "Shit." Sasuke looked around and found a blanket. He laid it down on the floor and placed Hinata on it. "I told you you would get sick."

Hinata closed her eyes as she felt her body get colder.

Sasuke grabbed her shirt and pulled it right off. Then did the same to her pants. Sasuke bit his lips as he stared at her wet underwear. Not sure if he should take it off or not, but she was getting worse by the minute. He had no choice. He grabbed her bra and unhooked it from behind. "Hinata I'm sorry forgive me." He hooked his fingers on the hem off her panties and slowly started to pull them off when Hinata's eyes shock open. Sasuke froze in place.

Hinata looked down and smirked. "You know if you wanted me that bad you could've just asked."

"Hinata what are you?" Sasuke gasped when Hinata sat up and pushed him down onto the blanket. He went stiff when Hinata placed herself on his lap.

"Let's make love like last time." Hinata purred into his ear.

"Make love?" Sasuke questioned.

Hinata nodded as she started to place little kisses all over his bare chest. "Like the time when we were in the other world."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Hinata wait." He tried to push Hinata away, but she was strong.

Hinata growled. "No. I've been waiting to have you for a year and a half you're not denying me this!"

"Hinata you're sick. You need body heat."

Hinata chuckled as she pulled his boxers off to find him already hard. "Well this is a good way to get body heat."

"Hinata sto…" He was silenced with Hinata's lips crashing down on his.

Sasuke reached his hands out to try to push her way, but ended up wrapping his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Hinata moaned and rubbed herself against Sasuke's manhood.

Sasuke grabbed her hips stopping her movements.

"Sasuke?"

"I can't hold back…" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Hinata nodded understanding what he meant. She pulled her panties down and threw them behind her.

He groaned and placed her just above his manhood. "Do it."

Hinata nodded and went down.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as her warmth and tightness surrounded him. God he missed this. "Just move when you're ready."

Hinata nodded and slowly slid up and down on Sasuke's manhood.

Sasuke clenched the blanket under him. "Fuck."

"Sasuke" Hinata moaned as she moved faster on him.

"Hinata I'm…"

"Me too."

They both called each other's names as they came together.

"Sasuke." Hinata said as she snuggled closer to Sasuke.

"Hmm."

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes. "I missed you."

"Me too."

She then let slumber take her.

Sasuke smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. He really missed this, but soon that smile was replaced with a frown.

Hope you liked this and sorry for the long wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sasuke sighed as he started to gather his and Hinata's now dry clothes.

Hinata shivered and reached her hand out trying to find the warmth that suddenly disappeared. Her eyes shot open and looked around to find herself in the cabin. She suddenly felt really cold. She looked down and gasped. She tried to cover herself the best with her hands.

"Here" Sasuke said as he tossed her clothes.

Hinata bit her lip. "Sasuke did we?"

"What do you think Hinata." He said as he placed his cloak on.

Hinata turned bright red. She remembered everything from last night. She never felt so embarrassed or ashamed in her entire life. She still couldn't believe she did that. The feaver must of really messed with her brain to make her do that. "Listen Sasuke." Hinata said as she put on her shirt. "I don't know what come over me. I…"

"Hinata it's okay it's not your fault. I should've pushed you away."

Hinata bit her lip. She didn't want to apologize she wanted to ask him about something.

Sasuke sighed when he noticed she was now fully clothed. "Come on Naruto and the others are probably worried about us."

Hinata nodded and followed after him.

Hinata bit her lip as she walked behind him. So many feeling and thoughts going through her head. She had to tell him. "Sasuke." Hinata watched as he went stiff.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Maybe we should talk about what happened between us."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Sasuke we had sex."

"Yeah so what."

"That wasn't are first time."

Sasuke froze.

"I said I missed you and you said me too. Why would you miss me when you don't know me Sasuke unless what happened in that other world was real."

Sasuke turned around and stared at Hinata. "You're too smart for your own good. Yes everything that happened in the other world was real."

"Why didn't you say anything? I thought it wasn't real."

"I didn't want to say anything."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked

Sasuke sighed. "I wanted to forget. I didn't want it to be real."

Hinata felt a stabbing pain in her chest. "What do you mean Sasuke? I thought you had feeling for me? Why would you want to forget that?"

"Hinata when I was in the other world I thought I could forget my past and start over with you, but I was naive. I can't forget my past no matter how much I want to. Hinata I'm a bad man and I don't want to bring you down. You deserve better. "

Hinata bit her lip as tears started to swell in her eyes. "What are you saying?"

Sasuke sighed "I'm saying I can't be with you no matter how much I want to."

Hinata lip trembled and she ran.

Sasuke clenched his fist. He wanted to pretend he didn't remember so he wouldn't have to hurt her. He knew he didn't deserve her and never would.

Hinata sobbed as she fell to her knees.

"Why are you crying Hime."

Hinata gasped and got a defence stance. Her eyes widened. "Otsutsuki"

Otsutsuki smiled. "I see you know my name."

Hinata glared at him. "Well you stole my sister's eyes. How can I not know you."

"I'm sorry for causing you troubles, but I had to. Hinata I have a proposition for you."

"What do you want."

"I want your hand in marriage."

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the sky. She been gone for almost an hour. He knew he hurt her, but they didn't have time for this. The world was in danger. He was about to walk to where Hinata ran when he saw Hinata in the sky with Otsutsuki riding something. "Hinata!"

Hinata bit her lip as she stared at Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke." She whispered.

Sasuke eye flashes red and his rinnegan swirled. "Hinata." Sasuke called out as he jumped as his susanoo covered his body.

"Sasuke." Hinata gasped when Sasuke's susanoo started to fly towards her his hand forming chidori.

Otsutsuki placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Don't worry he won't be brothing us."

Hinata eyes widened when he formed a green light around his hand. Then he threw it towards Sasuke.

Sasuke eyes widened and he tried to deflect it with his susanoo's swords, but it was too strong.

"Sasuke!" Hinata called out as she watched Sasuke's susanoo disappear and watched as he fell.

Sasuke groaned in pain. His eyes flashed open to find Naruto and the group.

"Sasuke thank goodness you're okay. We thought that you might of died."

Sasuke tried to sit up, but clenched his shoulder in pain.

"Easy Sasuke it's going to take time to heal."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and stood up. "I don't have time for this. I need to find Hinata. She's in danger."

"Sasuke calm down." Naruto said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Naruto gasped when Sasuke pushed his hand away and his eye was burning red with his sharingan.

"How long have I been out!"

Naruto frowned. "Almost 4 days."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "It's my fault he took her. If only I just watched over her maybe she…"

"Sasuke." Naruto smiled "Don't worry we'll get her back."

"No I have to get her alone."

"But, why."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Cause he's her knight in shining armor. Her prince."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You really are blind Naruto." Shikamaru said. "Sasuke and Hinata are in love with each other."

"What!?"

Hinata bit her lip as she looked around the palace. She then turned to Otsutsuki. "Where's my sister."

Otsutsuki smiled. "She's in one of the guest rooms resting."

"Can I see her?"

"I guess a quick visit won't hurt."

Hinata gasped as she stared at her sister who laid in a massive bed. Her eyes were covered with bandages.

"It will take time, but your sister will be back to normal in no time."

Hinata glared at him. "Why did you do this to my sister."

Otsutsuki sighed. "I had no choice in the matter. To gain his power I had to steal your sisters eyes."

Hinata was about to slap him, but he grabbed her hand.

"Hate me all you want Hinata, but your still going to be my bride." He then let go of her hand and started to walk away. "Are wedding will be a week from now."

Hinata bit her lip as she fell to her knees. Why was this happening?

I'm sorry it was short, but I hope you liked it. This fanfic is almost over. I'm just debating if I should do one or two chapter maybe even three? What do you think?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hinata bit her lip as she worked on her knitting skills. Whenever she was anxious she would always knit. It kept her mind busy.

"Is that for me?" Otsutsuki said as he entered the room.

Hinata went stiff. She didn't even think about who she wanted to give this scarf to. She just wanted to do something to keep her mind off of things. But if he wanted it. Hinata forced a smiled and nodded.

Otsutsuki smiled. "I would be honored to have your scarf."

Hinata worked her knitting needles when she twisted her hand. She dropped her needles and clenched her hand.

Otsutsuki gasped and grabbed Hinata's hurt hand. "Here let me look at it." He activated his eyes and eyed her hand. He smiled. "Your hand isn't broken or sprained. You probably just strained it from knitting so much."

"Thank you."

He was about to deactivate his eyes, but then he noticed something. He focused his eyes.

Hinata gasped when Otsutsuki grabbed her by the neck and slabbed her against the wall. "Otsutsuki." Hinata tried to push his hand off her neck.

"Who did it!" He growled

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Who's the baby's father!" He yelled as he dropped Hinata onto the ground.

Hinata eyes widened and placed a hand on her flat stomach. "What are you talking about I'm not…"

"Check yourself. You have another chakra forming."

Hinata activated her byakugan and stared at her stomach. She gasped.

"Who's the father!"

"I.." Hinata eyes widened as she watched Otsutsuki form a green light in his hands like last time.

"Tell me or I'll kill your bastard child."

Hinata gasped and shielded her stomach. "No."

"Tell me."

Hinata bit her lip. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"So the Uchiha bastard that attacked me. I should of known. I'm going to murder him for taking what belongs to me." He was about to leave when Hinata grabbed the bottom of his pants. He turned around to find Hinata in his tears.

"Please don't hurt Sasuke." Hinata said as he tried to hold back the tears.

"He took something that belongs to me. I can't never forgive that."

"Please. Don't hurt Sasuke or our baby."

Otsutsuki frowned he didn't like the idea of his bride carrying another man's baby, but maybe he could use that Uchiha's baby. "Alright, but you must agree to only belong and serve me."

Hinata nodded. "Yes."

Otsutsuki smirked as he walked away. Hinata would now never leave or betray him now.

Hinata sobbed as she rested her hand on her stomach. Why was this happening to her?

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he rode on his summon hawk. "Hinata I'm coming."

I'm sorry this chapter was super short, but I think in the long run it was worth it those.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone sorry for taking a while to update. It's been kind of crazy. My work had me work Christmas eve, Christmas day, New Years Eve, and New Years day. Right now my life just kind of sucks.

Chapter 16

Hinata bit her lip as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was just hours from marrying Toneri Otsutsuki and she was wearing all black. I guess this was the perfect color for their wedding. After all she was marrying someone she didn't love. As a girl Hinata always dreamed she would be marrying Naruto in a white dress, but now She just didn't care all she wanted was Sasuke. Hinata took a deep breath she might as well get this over with.

Toneri smiled as he watched his lovely wife to be walk towards him. He reached his hand out to her.

Hinata frowned and was about to grab his hand when.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called out as he pushed the doors open and ran towards her.

Hinata bit her lip. She couldn't bare to face Sasuke right now.

"Hinata don't do this! I know you don't want this!"

"What do you know about her? You used her and just threw her away." Toneri said.

"That's not true." Sasuke bit his lip. "Hinata I never meant to hurt you. I thought I didn't deserve you and I was right when I broke your heart. But even those I don't deserve you I now know I can't live without you."

Hinata bit her lip as she turned her head to face Sasuke. "Sasuke."

"I love you Hinata!"

Hinata bit her lip harder as she tried not to cry. "I can't."

"Why not? you said you loved me."

Hinata finally turned around to face Sasuke.

"I see Toneri is forcing you, by threatening my life." Sasuke smirked and drew his sword. "Hinata you shouldn't doubt my strength. I'm going to kill Toneri and take you back."

"Sasuke wait!" Hinata called out as Sasuke charged at Toneri with his blade, but he wasn't listening.

Sasuke smirked. "You're quite low threatening my life just because you couldn't get Hinata any other way."

Toneri gritted his teeth. "I'm the low one? I'm not the one who slept with her then tossed her to the side."

Sasuke eyes widened. "I never meant…"

"But you did. You made her feel used unwanted. Then you left that burden in her."

"Burden?" Sasuke questioned.

"I see so you don't know and you call yourself an Uchiha. You should've sensed it."

"Toneri please don't…" Hinata begged.

Toneri smirked. "She's carrying your child."

Sasuke eyes widened as he made eye contact with Hinata.

Hinata bit her lip and looked at the ground trying her best to avoid his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red. It finally clicked that he wasn't the only one with his life being threatened. Sasuke gritted his teeth. Toneri was threatening their child.

Toneri fell onto his back with Sasuke sword pointed at him.

"Any last words." Sasuke said as he placed his blade on Toneri's neck.

Toneri frowned not saying anything. He had no right to beg for his life. He threatened Hinata and her unborn child.

Sasuke was about to slash when. Sasuke eyes widened when Hinata grabbed his hand that held his sword. "Hinata."

"Please stop this."

"But."

"Sasuke I know you. You're better than this. Proof your the better man."

Sasuke sighed and put his sword back into its sheath. He wanted to kill Toneri so bad, but he wouldn't for Hinata's sake.

Hinata smiled and held Sasuke's hand. "Let's go home."

Sasuke nodded and started to walk away, but turned around to face Toneri one last time. "I'm only sparing you cause of Hinata, but if you ever come back I'll won't hold back." Sasuke then turned back around and walked away with Hinata.

Toneri just laid there not sure what to think or feel.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out and ran to Sasuke and Hinata who just came out of Toneri's palace.

Hinata smiled "Hello Naruto."

Sakura then pushed Naruto out of the way and pulled Hinata into a hug. "We were worried sick about you." She then pulled away to notice the way Sasuke held her hand. She frowned, but then forced a smile. "I'm happy for you Hinata."

Hinata blushed and hurried and pulled her hand away. She was about to say something when.

"Onesan"

Hinata eyes widened to find Hanabi walking towards her with her eyes back.

"Hanabi!" Hinata called out and ran to her sister and pulled her into a hug. "Thank goodness you're okay."

Hanabi smiled. "I missed you Onesan."

Hiashi walked back in worth in his study when the he heard a knock on his door. The door opened to reveal one of the servants.

"Lord Hiashi there's someone at the door for you."

Hiashi nodded and followed the servant. Hiashi gasped when he found his two daughters at the door.

"Hello Father." Hinata and Hanabi said.

Hiashi ran to them and pulled them both into his arms. "Thank goodness." Hiashi then pulled away and that's when he noticed Sasuke Uchiha. "What's the Uchiha boy doing here?"

Hanabi noticed then tension so she decided to leave.

"Father Sasuke is the one who saved me."

"I see you have my thanks." Haishi was about to leave, but was Sasuke with Sasuke's voice.

"Hiashi I want your…"

"Oh Hinata are you going to tell Father you're pregnant with Sasuke's baby."

Hinata and Sasuke both turned pale.

Hanabi covered her mouth. "Oops."

"Uchiha!" Hiashi yelled activating his byakugan.

I hope you liked it. I'm sorry I didn't go into detail on Toneri and Sasuke's battle. I've never been good a writing fight scenes.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry the wait. I've been super busy with work and school.

Chapter 17

"Uchiha!" Hiashi yelled activating his byakugan.

"Shit." Sasuke said under his breath.

"Father wait." Hinata said as she tried to keep her father away from Sasuke.

"Hiashi sir please I can explain."

Hiashi pushed his daughter to the side and got into a gentle fist stance ready to attack him.

"Hiashi please I don't want to fight you sir."

Hiashi gritted his teeth. "You should've thought of that before getting my daughter pregnant." Haishi charged at him.

"I said stop!" Hinata yelled causing her father, sister, and Sasuke to freeze on spot. "Father maybe if you stopped trying to pick a fight with Sasuke maybe he and I could tell you what happened?" She said as she tried to control her anger.

Hiashi and Sasuke both nodded out of fear.

Hinata smiled. "Good I'll go make us some tea."

Sasuke gulped nervously as he sat across the room from Haishi. His glare giving him the chills. What was taking Hinata so long with the tea? Sasuke sighed in relief when finally entered the room with the tea.

"I'm sorry for the wait?" She said as she placed the tea at the table and took a seat next to Sasuke. Hinata took a deep breath. "You see father what happened between us was actually my doing."

Sasuke eyes widened. What was she talking about?

Hinata sighed she decided against telling her father about how Sasuke and her were taken into another world and fell in love. It would be too complicated. "During our trip to find Hanabi we fell in love and well you see I kind of forced myself onto Sasuke."

Hiashi mouth dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I got sick father. My clothes were soaked and Sasuke was just trying to help me and I then forced myself upon him."

Hiashi was turning paler by the second. He couldn't believe his sweet innocent little girl was telling him this?

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hands. "Hinata stop making excuses for me. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was."

Sasuke smiled and shook his head no. He kissed her hands tenderly. "I should of been stronger and stopped you. You weren't right in the head."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow as he watched the Uchiha with his daughter. He was trying to comfort his daughter make her feel better. Trying to shift the blame onto him. Hiashi sighed. The Uchiha really did love his daughter.

Sasuke turned back to stare at Hiashi. "It wasn't her fault sir. I know you're disappointed in us, but I'm here to make things right. I love your daughter and I want her to be my wife."

Hiashi sighed. "I'll only agree on three conditions. First you marry before she starts to show, Second no one can know about this, and third the first year of your marriage you have to live here."

Sasuke smiled and shook Hiashi's hand. "Done." There was no way he wasn't going to agree to that. He was half expecting Hiashi wanting to battle to the death for Hinata's hand.

Hiashi smirked as he watched his daughter and the Uchiha walk off.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow as she stared at her father. Something wasn't right. "Father aren't you going to kill Sasuke for getting Hinata pregnant?"

"I wanted to, but I found something much better." Hiashi chuckled.

Hanabi turned as pale as a ghost. This wasn't good.

Hinata giggled as she swirled around in her wedding dress she was just hours away from marrying the man she loved. Hinata smiled and smoothed the stomach part of her dress. If you paid close attention you could see the little baby bump, but only closely. Luckily no one noticed.

Naruto grinned ear to ear. "I can't believe you made me your best man. I guess that really does make me your best friend."

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes and his stupid friend. He only agreed to have the idiot be his best man cause he kept asking and begging him. Sasuke sighed as he stared at all the people. Originally he wanted a small wedding, but Naruto kept pushing him and Hinata to have a big wedding until he finally agreed. Sasuke frowned when he noticed all of Hinata's family. He wished his family was here to see this. Sasuke was kicked out of his thoughts when he heard the music start.

Sasuke let out a gasp as he watched his lovely bride walk towards him with her father. She was radiant. Her hair was in a loose bun with a little white flower in her hair. His eyes started to skim her face and body. She wore a little blush and lipstick that was all so simple, but yet elegant. Her dress was pure white with lace flowers and she had a veil to match it.

Hinata smiled as she and Sasuke said there vows to each other and placed there rings on their fingers. Their eyes only on each other as they shared a tender kiss.

Sasuke groaned and collapsed on the hotel bed. He never been so sore. At the wedding Hinata and him stood on their feet all day and sat the whole drive their. Sasuke was kicked out of his thoughts when he heard a giggle. He sat up. "What's so funny?"

Hinata smiled. "It's nothing don't worry about it."

"Our you laughing at me?"

"Maybe." Hinata let out a gasp when Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed.

"Do I need to punish you?" He said as he pinned her to the bed.

Hinata smirked and flipped them over.

Sasuke laid there dazed for a moment until he smirked. "Careful Hinata naughty girls get punished."

"What if I want to be punished?"

Sasuke smirked and pulled his wife into a kiss. Naughty indeed.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow as she stared at her smirking father. He was starting to weird her out.

Hiashi smirked. "Enjoy your honeymoon while you can Sasuke cause your going to come back to hell."


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sorry for the wait Lately I just haven't been in the mood for Sasuhina fanfics. I saw the last jedi and now I'm addicted to Reylo fanfics so I've been writing Reylo fanfics. I still love Sasuhina those I just have other ships I love now.

Chapter 18

Sasuke groaned as he pulled Hinata's clothes off her desperately. He hadn't sex with her since he got back their honeymoon and that was six months ago. He was going crazy. Just when he thought Hinata and him would finally have some alone time something would come up.

"Sasuke are you sure this is a good idea?" She gasped when he sucked on her tender neck.

"I need you Hinata." He was about to unbuckle his pants when.

"Sasuke."

"Fuck!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed his fist into his pillow. Why now? Did Haishi love to torture him?

Hinata smiled and brushed his bangs out of his sweaty face. "Go to him, father won't be happy if your late."

Sasuke cursed as he got dress.

Hinata sighed as she rested her hand on her 8 month pregnant belly. "Your grandfather is going to be the death of your father." She whispered to her unborn baby.

Hiashi smirked as he stared at his pissed son in law.

"Why the hell did you call me here Hiashi?"

"My someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"If you don't tell me what you want right now Haishi you'll never get a chance to meet your first grandchild."

Hiashi sighed and plopped onto the couch. "I've been doing some research."

"Research?" Sasuke asked

"About the Hyuga and Uchiha eyes."

Sasuke went stiff he knew where this was going.

"There's never been a Uchiha and a Hyuga mix before. We don't know what kind of eyes your child will have. He or she could have sharingan, byakugan, both, and maybe a new kind of eye."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't worry about the baby's eyes until after it's born."

"I know, but things have changed."

"What do you mean?"

Hiashi sighed. "Some people are still sore about you being a traitor they want pay back. They'll want your child's eyes."

Sasuke frowned. Only the people in the village knew about Hinata and his wedding. Team 7, 8 and Shikamaru only knew about Hinata's pregnancy. They wanted to keep it a secret as much as possible.

"If they knew about Hinata and your child they would be in danger." Haishi gritted his teeth. "I won't allow you to danger my daughter and my unborn grandchild. I…"

"Hiashi I understand."

Hiashi froze.

"I understand your concern, but I promise you that I won't let anything happen to your daughter or your grandchild."

Haishi sighed. "If anything happens to them I'll never forgive you."

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Sasuke said.

Haishi sighed when Sasuke finally left. Maybe he was being too apprehensive, but he feared for his daughter and his grandchild's life. He never wanted his daughter to marry the Uchiha he knew the stress and danger it would put her in, but no matter how much he tried to talk her out of it she wouldn't have it. She was a lot like her mother that way.

Hinata tried to sit on her and Sasuke's bed, but the weight on her stomach pushed her right back down. She groaned in annoyance. She tried again, but failed again. That was one thing she really hated about being pregnant. She had hard time sitting up, standing, or even tying her own shoes.

Sasuke chuckled as he watched in frustrated life lay on their bed. "Having troubles?"

"Shut up and help me."

Sasuke laughed and helped his wife sit up.

Hinata sighed as she started to get dressed. "Your son is driving me crazy. I can hardly move and I can't sleep with him kicking me all night."

"Son?" Sasuke smiled as he kneeled down to put shoes and socks onto his wife's feet. "How do you know it's a boy? It could be a girl?"

Hinata smiled and rubbed her stomach. "I just have a feeling."

Sasuke chuckled and stood up to place a tender kiss on his wife's lips. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's going to be a girl."

Hinata giggled and smacked his arm playfully.

Meanwhile in another universe  
Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he stared at the couple in front of him. It just didn't make sense to him. Sasuke and Hinata hated each other, but yet here they were at a babyshower that they were throwing for them.

He remember going up to them at their wedding asking them if they were now a thing, but…. "What the hell are you talking about? We hate each other." Hinata told him while smirking at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked right back and wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah we do."

It just didn't make sense? "Choji I don't get it? Sasuke and Hinata say they hate each other, but yet they are expecting a baby in a few weeks."

Choji rolled his eyes at his stupid friend. "Shikamaru that's how they tell each other that they love each other."

"That doesn't make any sense? Why not just say I love you?"

Choji sighed. "Tell me about it."

Hinata grumbled as Sasuke untied her shoes. God her feet were so sore. She crossed her arms over her chest and kicked Sasuke in the head.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Your taking too long to take my shoes off." She said crankily.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance. Ever since they found out about her pregnancy she'd been a complete bitch, well a bigger bitch. "Why do you have to be so cranky."

"Why did you have to knock me up."

Sasuke sat up and glared at her. "Bitch."

"Man slut."

They argued back and forth what seemed like hours. They stared into each others eyes both breathing hard from their fighting.

The next thing they knew they were on their bed making out and stripping each other naked.

"I Hate you." Hinata groaned when Sasuke attacked her neck with kisses.

"I hate you too."

I hope you liked this chapter. Woohoo RTN Sasuke and Hinata are back. I love RTN Sasuke and Hinata I see them as the kind of couple who fight and say they hate each other, but end up making out right after. I've wanted to put them back in the story for quite sometime, but I didn't have a chance to until now.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A few months Later.

Hina rolled her eyes as she held her newborn twins as she watched as her idiot of a husband and her ex crush fight over something stupid. Well more like Sasuke yelling at Menma and Menma yelling right back at him. "Sasuke will you shut up."

"But, Hina I'm obviously stronger than him. I'll even prove it."

"Don't you even…" Before she could even finish her sentence he used his new jutsu.

Sasu groaned in pain his head throbbing in pain. "What happened?" He looked around and gasped. "What the hell happened to the hokage mountain? Why is Menma's dad on it?" He turned to find his angry wife and Menma glaring at him.

"You idiot!" Hina yelled causing the newborns to cry. "Great! Now you made the babies cry."

"But, you…" Sasu clenched his throbbing cheek.

Hina sighed standing up. "Where are we?"

Hinata giggled as she watched her beloved try to put the diaper on their son.

"Itachi please hold still. Daddy is trying to change your bum."

The baby just smiled kicking his little feet.

Hinata sighed placing Mikoto into the crip. "Here let me show you." Hinata grabbed Itachi's legs lifts his bum quickly sliding the diaper underneath him.

Sasuke smiled watching his wife as she put a diaper on their son. "You make it seem so easy."

"I use to change Hanabi's diapers when I was little."

Sasuke smiled pulling his wife into a kiss causing little Mikoto to scream in her crib causing Hinata to giggle.

"I see she already jealous of daddy having another woman besides her."

Sasuke smiled kissing Hinata on the cheek. "I'll go buy some more diapers."

Sasuke sighed as he walked through knew that he and Hinata were now married, but they still didn't know that they were now parents. They wanted to keep that a secret as long as possible. They didn't need people knocking on their door when there trying to put 2 week old babies to sleep. He was just feet away from the shop when he heard yelling. He turned his head and froze.

"Give me that map! You're obviously lost." Sasu yelled at Menma.

Menma rolled his eyes. "You already had the map and you just made it worse."

"What did you say!"

"Sasu?" Sasuke questioned.

Sasu eyes widened. "Sasuke!" He ran towards him with tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the other Uchiha sobbing into his shirt.

"Let go." Sasuke growled trying to push the annoying Uchiha off him.

"Sasuke." He sniffed. "I thought I was lost. We are in a strange world that I've never seen before. I was so scared, but I ran into you and now I'm not scared."

Sasuke finally broke from the other man's group eying the Hyuga girl holding twins still wearing the revealing clothes. Sasuke smirked, some things never change. "I see you had twins too."

Hina smiled eying her children. "Yeah."

"Wait what do you mean too?" Sasu asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Hinata and I had twins too."

"What! Congratulations Sasuke I'm so happy for you."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the loud Uchiha. "So what are you doing here?"

"This idiot had to show off and use a new jutsu. Sending us here."

"I said I was sorry." Sasu said

Hina just rolled her eyes.

Hinata sighed in relief when she finally got the twins down. She smiled sitting up when she heard the house door clicking. She ran out of the room excited to see her Husband, but suddenly stopped her mouth wide open.

Sasuke sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I know it's last minute, but we're going to have some guests staying with us."

"Sasu, Hina?"

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I've just been so busy with work and I've had writers block on this story so it was hard to write. I'll try to update more often. Thank you for the love and support.


End file.
